


Comforting Castiel

by jealoussam (swsquadleadr327)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swsquadleadr327/pseuds/jealoussam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is injured and Dean tries to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting Castiel

The worst thing was that Dean didn’t know what had happened and since he didn’t know that he didn’t know what to do. The only thing he could come up with was to fuss over the still unconscious Castiel and snap at Sam that they needed to do something until Sam had decided he’d go out and do something so he didn’t have to deal with his grumpy brother. Which left Dean alone with the angel who was sprawled out on the motel bed. When he’d appeared in their room he hadn’t stayed awake long enough to explain anything before collapsing against Dean who just managed to get up fast enough to catch him. Sam had then helped Dean drag Cas to Dean’s bed.

“C’mon, Cas, wake up and tell me you’re ok,” Dean said quietly as he perched on the edge of the bed next to Castiel. There was no response so Dean pushed aside the trenchcoat to check the bandage he’d placed to Cas’ side. The only thing could be sure of was whatever happened Cas had been stabbed with an angel blade, but Dean couldn’t be sure if the small bandage was even doing anything considering the bright light that had shone from the wound earlier. It was a harsh reminder that Cas wasn’t invincible, he could be hurt and whatever had gotten to him had gotten past the vessel to the actual energy that was the angel. Dean hated that reminder. 

After arranging Cas’ limbs so he was on his back, one hand on his stomach and the other at his side in an attempt to make him more comfortable Dean started pacing the room. It was an attempt to keep his mind occupied but it failed pretty miserably. Eventually the fact that it was the middle of the night caught up with him. He figured Sam would probably be back soon so he resisted stealing Sam’s bed, opting to lay down next to Cas instead.

“Cas?” When there was still no response Dean settled down, one arm up so he could rest his head, hand near Cas’ head. It happened accidentally- at least that’s what Dean told himself- but he let his fingers brush the top of Cas’ head, just touching this hair. He shifted a little before doing it again, this time pushing some of the hair from Cas’ forehead. He hesitated before doing it again, slowly starting to establish a rhythmic motion. Cas’ hair was just long enough for Dean’s fingers to fully disappear.

He kept it up long enough that it almost relaxed him and he let his eyes close but kept running his fingers through Cas’ hair leaving it all mussed up. 

“Dean?” Cas’ voice was quiet but Dean’s eyes flew open.

“Cas. You ok?” He popped himself up a little on his side.

“Better than I was.”

“You gonna tell me what happened?”

Cas settled back against the pillow. “Not right now.” 

Dean made a face but decided to not argue for the moment. “You should get some rest.”

Cas just nodded and Dean made no move to get up. That was when Cas shifted just a little until Dean’s fingers were touching his hair. Automatically Dean resumed stroking and smoothing his hair.

“I’ll be right here, Cas,” he muttered quietly, eyes closed again and fingers still gently playing through Cas’ hair.


End file.
